


Promise

by CatEnthusiastBee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I love the Tent Village server with all my heart, Takes place on the Dream SMP but none of the members really show up, Tent Town, haha angst time, self insert town, went back in to do the tags because i rushed them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEnthusiastBee/pseuds/CatEnthusiastBee
Summary: Egg knew that it was time.He’d known it when he’d come back from a quick mining trip to find their tent, the one that was once a patchwork of colors and symbols, gone. Completely burnt down. They had sifted through the small pile of ash quietly and deliberately, searching for the enchanted book that held the tent’s pattern.For the shimmering book that told how to, effectively, save their soul.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Town That Never Died





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hi tent town server how are we doing
> 
> i am only made of angst

Egg knew that it was time.

He’d known it when he’d come back from a quick mining trip to find their tent, the one that was once a patchwork of colors and symbols, gone. Completely burnt down. They had sifted through the small pile of ash quietly and deliberately, searching for the enchanted book that held the tent’s pattern. For the shimmering book that told how to, effectively, save their  _ soul _ . 

Ash fell from its glittering cover as they pulled it out from underneath a piece of leftover wool. 

_ It’s safe _ .

They had thought with silent relief, the tension they didn't realize they were even carrying leaving their shoulders.

_ We can just make a new one. _

But they couldn't. Not then, not as the sun sunk below the horizon and the sheep had all wandered off. The town didn't have enough of the wool and dyes needed to get a tent up for Egg. Ever the band of optimists, though, everyone had sworn that they'd get what he needed for his tent. They promised that he'd make it till they could. 

They promised.

Egg sat in the ashes of his tent quietly, looking up at the night sky. They knew now that they wouldn’t make it through tonight. Knew way back when they found out how far from their tent they could go, how much land they could wander without getting sick. How long they could be away from their tent. The furthest he’d ever able to go was to the edges of the giant obsidian grid over L'manburg.

He closed his eyes and hummed softly to himself.

_ how are you holding up Egg? _

The voice drifted across their mind, one of the few up at this time.

_ im doing fine so far _

_ im not sick yet, so that's good _

A hum of approval drifted through.

_ that ‘s very good _

_ i promise we'll get you your back tent in the morning _

_ itll be the first thing we'll do _

Egg gave a sad smile.

_ thanks :] _

They both knew that wasn't going to happen.

The nausea of separation had already set in a while ago, a feeling they never did get used to. It had grown heavier and heavier as the hours passed since sunset, stronger than they had ever felt. They’d never let it go this far before.

They opened their eyes again, looking towards the trees instead. The small movement sent their sight spinning but they toughed it out as they stood, brushing the soot from their legs and staring at the dark shadows beneath the leaves. The sick feeling in his being left very little room for rational thinking, or anything really preventing them from doing what they were going to do.

Soft footsteps stumbled across charred wool and burnt grass, making slow progress towards the line of trees only a few blocks away. They tripped over sticks and stones, every bump causing the already shaky world sway violently.

But they kept going.

They kept going until their form disappeared into the shadows of the trees, leaving only a trail of soot-covered footsteps behind them.

Those who were up weren’t surprised when the message popped up.

_ eggstatic_ has left the game. _


End file.
